1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device having a resolution improving apparatus which is capable of effectively improving a resolution of a projection-type display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, display devices tend to be lightweight, slim and large-sized. Specifically, large-screen display devices have become important in the display fields.
With the advent of digital broadcasting, a projection-type display device requires a high resolution.